My Boss
by Had2BU
Summary: Edward's been working for his boss, Bella, for a year now. She's been hiding a secret that Edward will soon find out. Will he help her?


Just another one shot. Reviews would be nice. Stephenie Meyer owns most of the characters.

* * *

******EPOV**

Another day of work; not that I'm complaining. I'm one of them people who actually like going to work. The reason why? My boss, Bella Swan. This woman was the definition of perfect. She has brown, long, wavy hair; usually tied up. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, framed with long, thick eyelashes. She was only 5'5 but had an amazing figure. Her brother, Emmett Swan, owns a gym. I have been working for Bella for exactly one year today.

I turned my alarm off and throw the covers back. I turned my head and saw Bear lying on the pillow. My little Yorkshire Terrier puppy. You thought a 25 year old man would have a manlier dog right? I found Bear hiding under my car a month ago. I got him out and saw he had no collar, I couldn't just leave him. I took him the vet and now he's mine. I got out of bed and left him on the pillow. I stripped off my pyjama bottoms and got in the shower. Once I was finished washing, I got out and put a towel round my waist. I didn't even bother shaving, it's not like I had a full beard. I dried my hair with a towel and went to get changed. As I walked out the bathroom my little boy ran to me and jumped at my feet. I leaned down and picked him up.

"Hey there little guy" I scratched behind his ears.

I got back to my room and put the little guy down. He started jumping back up at my feet.

"I got get ready for work"

I opened up my draw and pulled out the only clean pair of boxers I had, my pink American Eagle trunks. I really need to do a wash tonight. I walked over to my wardrobe and put on my black dress pants and a white shirt. I buttoned it up all the way and didn't bother with a tie. I pulled out my blazer and put my phone, wallet and keys. With my blazer in one hand, I picked Bear up with the other. The guy was still so small he couldn't get down the stairs yet. On my way out I grabbed my socks and shoes and went downstairs. Before finishing getting ready, I gave Bear his breakfast and water. While the little guy was busy, I put on my socks and shoes and went to find myself food. All I had was a cup of coffee and some toast; I never really was a big breakfast person. Once I'd brushed my teeth I was ready to leave. Bear was sat by the door waiting for me, I hated leaving him here.

"I'll be back soon, behave" He barked and I left.

I climbed into my black Volvo xc60. I started the engine and pulled out of my garage. I managed to beat the traffic and got to work 20 minutes early. I walked inside and said hi to Felix the security guy. I got in the elevator and listened to the cheesy music till it got to my floor. The light was on in Bella's office, odd, she's never usually here this early. I walked over and knocked on the door, no answer. Pushing the door open I popped my head round. There was a small boy asleep on the sofa and Bella had her head down on the desk.

"Miss Swan?"

Her head shot up and she looked at me. She looked so tired.

"I'm sorry Edward, I erm didn't get much sleep last night"

I looked over at the small boy and back at Bella.

"Yeah…Edward this is my son Logan"

"I didn't know you had a son Miss Swan"

"No one here does" She blushed and looked down.

"I'll go and get you a coffee, you have 20 minutes before people start arriving" I smiled and left her office.

She has a kid! She obviously has a boyfriend or husband then. I cleared my mind of that thought and went to make her a coffee. In the morning it was always the same; black and 2 sugars. Throughout the day it was with milk and 1 sugar. I made her the coffee and went back to her office. Her little boy Logan was now sat on the floor with toy cars. I put the cup down in front of her and Logan ran over to me.

"HI! I'm Logan!" He smiled and put his hand out.

I squatted down to his level and put my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Logan, I'm Edward"

"Wanna play with my cars Edward?"

"I can't right now, I have work to do"

He pouted and looked down at his little shoes.

"BUT, if I finish early and I'm allowed, I will"

He looked up and grinned. I stood back up and made my way out the office. As I go to the door Bella called me.

"Thank you for the coffee and well done lasting a whole year with me"

"No problem and thank you" I smiled and closed the door over.

I saved and printed the final flow chart. I picked up the stack of paper and went to Bella's office. As I walked out of my office someone walked into me and I felt something go all over my shirt. I looked up and saw Tanya with an empty glass. I looked down at my now stained shirt, great I don't even have a spare.

"What were you're going, jerk" She flicked her hair and walked off.

Who does she think she is? Stuck up cow. I knocked on Bella's door and waited for an answer. The door swung open and Logan stood smiling at me.

"Hey Edward!"

"Hey Logan"

He let me in and shut the door. Bella looked up from her desk and her eyes stopped on my chest. I looked down and noticed my shirt was completely see-through now. I looked up at her and she looked down at her desk, cheeks a lovely pink colour. I walked over and put the papers down on the desk.

"All the flow charts are correct and finished"

"Thanks Edward. What happened to your shirt?" She looked up at me.

"Tanya walked right into me, spilt her drink and said it was my fault"

"I don't even know why she's always on this floor, she works for Lucas"

"She's fu- erm doing _business _with James"

Bella stood up from her desk and went over to wardrobe. She riffled through it till she found what she was looking for. She came back with a black shirt and handed it to me.

"It might be a bit big; it's my brothers and don't worry its new and clean"

"Thanks"

I put the shirt down on the sofa and started to unbutton my stained one. I looked up and saw Bella watching me. I smirked and took the shirt off. Not trying to sound big headed but I knew I had a good body. I had a nice tan, good abs, a nice 6 pack and the V all the ladies like. Not that any other lady has seen it.

"Never had you down as a pink guy"

I looked down and remembered I had pink trunks on. My black slacks hung low on my hips so my boxers were visible. I laughed and put my new shirt on.

"Yeah, they were the only ones I had left; I need to do a wash"

I buttoned up the shirt and tucked it in. It was a little big but not too bad. I picked up my stained shirt.

"Logan, please stop running round, mama's gotta work"

"Hey Logan, I need to go get your mom her lunch, wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!"

Bella agreed and we left the office. I put my blazer on and put Logan on my hip. Didn't wanna lose the little guy in the crowds. New York was one hell of a busy place, especially at lunch time.

"So Logan, how come you came to work this morning?"

"Daddy went out yesterday and came back late. He and mama shouted. Daddy pushed mama over. Uncle Emmy took him away. Mama said I could stay out of school today"

He pushed her?! Who the fuck does he think he is? Just knowing he's pushed her made me want to kill the man. I didn't want to hear any more so I changed the subject.

"How old are you Logan?"

"4" He smiled.

We got to Subway and I placed our order. Once I had everything, I paid and we made our way back. Logan went on and on about some of the most random things but it was funny. He looked so much like Bella. He had the same brown eyes and brown hair but his was curly. The only difference was that his skin was slightly darker than Bella's. Probably gets that from his prick of a dad. We got back to the office and Logan ran in and over to Bella. Once they had their lunch, I went to leave and go to my office.

"Stay here Edward"

I took a seat on the sofa; Logan ran over and sat on my lap with his lunch. I looked up and Bella and she was smiling at the two of us. I smiled back and started my lunch. I spent the rest of the work day in Bella's office, on the floor, playing with Logan.

"Bye Logan"

"Bye Edward" I waved bye to Logan and Bella and climbed into my car. I got back home and was greeted by my boy.

"Hey little man, miss me?"

He barked and I picked him up. It's too hot; I need to get into a pair of shorts. I took Bear upstairs with me and went into my room. I stripped off my work clothes and put on a pair of black shorts. I didn't even bother with a t-shirt. I took Bear downstairs and out into the back yard. I sat on the patio and threw Bears ball down the yard. He ran after it and brought it back. I threw the ball and my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID, Bella Swan.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"I-I got h-home and J-Jake changed the locks"

"What?! How can he do that?"

"I-It's his h-house…he's kicked u-us out. He even p-packed all our stuff up"

"Come round to mine, you know my address right?"

She agreed and put the phone down. I went back into the house and waited in the living room. My knee was bouncing and I couldn't sit still. I heard the car pull up and I shot up from the sofa and practically ran to the door. I opened the door and saw Bella walking over with Logan. He ran over to me and I picked him up.

"Hey little guy"

He hugged me and smiled. Bella walked over and smiled weakly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She walked in and I shut the door. I knew how to make her smile.

"Wanna see my manly dog?"

She raised her eyebrows and I smirked.

"Bear! Come here boy"

Bella looked over to the door and he ran in. She started laughing and leaned down to pick him up. Logan leaned over and stroked his head.

"Hey Logan, this little guy wants to play. Wanna go play with him in the yard?"

"Can I mama?"

"Sure"

I put Logan down and he ran outside with Bear. I turned to Bella and put my arms around her. Her arms went round my waist and I held her tight. I could feel her tears on my bare chest. I picked her up and carried her over to the sofa. I sat down and sat her on my lap. I kept my arms round her waist and she had her head on my shoulder. Her crying stopped and she looked up at me.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She put her legs either side of me so she was straddling me. I put my hands on her hips and she smirked.

"You really suit the colour pink"

I looked down and noticed the waist band of my trunks was showing again. She giggled and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Wanna know something?"

"Yeah"

"Ever since I saw you in your interview, I thought you were fucking beautiful"

"That prick, Jacob, he's not your husband is he?"

"No, Ex-boyfriend, why?"

I didn't answer I just leaned forward and did what I had only dreamed of. I kissed her. She didn't react at first but then she kissed me back. Her lips were perfect, soft and warm. She pulled back and smirked at me. We both started laughing.

"That's why"

"So, what's the deal with your _manly_ dog?"

"I found him a month ago under my car coz it was parked outside. He had no collar and I couldn't leave him all alone in the world"

"That's really sweet"

"Just like I'm not leaving you alone. You and Logan are staying here. I have 2 spare rooms so you can have them" I took hold of her hand.

"A-Are you sure"

"110%"

It's been 6 months since Bella and Logan moved in. Since then I asked Bella to be my girlfriend; she stays in my bed; me and Logan are so close and we drive to work together. Jake hasn't been seen or heard from since that day he kicked her out and sold the house. Today, everyone is coming round for a BBQ. Emmett came with his pregnant wife, Rose. My sister, Alice, came with her boyfriend Jasper. We were just waiting for my mom and dad.

"Edward, go change out your jeans"

"Fine" I kissed Bella and ran off inside.

I went up to our room, yes OUR room and got my pink board shorts out. Bella didn't know I had these yet. I changed my jeans to shorts and took my t-shirt off. I ran back downstairs just as the bell rang. I opened the door and smiled at my parents.

"Hey mom, dad"

"Hey son" I hugged my mom.

"Hey son, nice short"

"Thanks dad"

We went out to the back and Bella turned round. She took one look at my shorts and burst out laughing.

"Yo Logan! Come here"

Logan ran out the house in the exact same short just in his size. I picked him up and smiled.

"You two are hilarious"

The rest of the day we spent playing in the pool and throwing a football round. At 5 Emmett and my dad started the BBQ. Last time, we had a BBQ, I burnt all the food so I was told to stay away form it. I went over to my mom and hugged her.

"You alright mom?"

"Absolutely perfect. You, Bella and Logan are like a family. I'm proud of my boy. Now I'm going to help them two idiots before they set something on fire" She kissed my cheek and walked off.

I looked over to the yard and saw Bella and Logan sat on the grass. I went over and sat down behind Bella. She leaned back against my chest and I put my arms around her.

"Hey"

"Hey beautiful"

Logan got up and ran after Bear. Bella turned round so she was facing me and took my hands.

"Edward?"

"Hmm"

"You remember the other night?"

How could I not remember that night? Logan had stayed over at Emmett and Rose's so me and Bella had the house to ourselves.

"What about it?"

"Well erm…I'm late…by 3 weeks"

"W-What?"

She leaned towards my ear.

"You're gonna be a daddy"

"I'm gonna be a dad"

"You are"

I stood up, picked Bella up and hugged her. I'm gonna be a dad! I swung her round and kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I put Bella down and called Logan over.

"Don't tell the others yet, I'll be right back"

I picked Logan up and ran inside. I went into my secret draw and pulled out the square black box. I opened it and showed Logan.

"You think mommy will like it?"

"Yeah!"

"Put this in your pocket"

I passed him the box and we went back downstairs. I called everyone round the table.

"I have two things to announce. Firstly, Bella is pregnant so I'm gonna be a dad"

Alice, Rose and my mom all squealed. Everyone hugged and congratulated us. Logan was made up that he was going to be a big brother and jumped up and down.

"Now for my second announcement"

I got down on one knee in front of Bella and took her hands in mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan; I have work with you for over a year and been your boyfriend for 6 months. In this time, I have always had this odd feeling for you. A feeling I have never had for anyone else. I then realised…I loved you. I promised to protect you and love you for every single day of forever. I will protect our kids and teach them everything. No amount of time spent with you will be long enough but we'll start with forever. Will you marry me?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled.

"Yes"

"Logan"

He walked over and passed me the box. I opened it and put the ring on her finger. I stood up and she hugged me.

"You have made me the happiest man alive soon to be Mrs Cullen"

"You have made me the happiest woman alive Mr Cullen, my soon to be husband"

Logan tugged my shorts and I picked him up.

"Edward, coz you're marrying mommy. C-Can I call you daddy?"

I heard a collection of awww'ing. I hugged him and started crying.

"Of course you can. I already consider you my son"

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too son"

Could my life get any more perfect? I had the perfect wife to be. The perfect son and my soon to be son or daughter on the way! Everyone was crying and saying congratulations to me and Bella. Logan was made up and was running round with Bear.

Everyone left the house around 12 and Logan was in bed by 8. The poor little guy was so tired. Bear now slept in Logan room instead of mine because his spot was taken. I'm now in bed with my fiancé.

"Thank you"

"For what baby?"

"Everything. You accepted I had a son. You gave us a home. You looked after us. You treat Logan like your own-"

"Okay I get your point. I consider Logan my own. Now I've got you two and another one on the way; my life is perfect"

Bella was lying on her back. I pushed up her tank top up so her stomach wasn't covered. Leaning over I kissed her stomach lightly.

"Hey little bean, I can't wait for you to grow and come into this big world. But hey, don't give my girl a hard time" I kissed her stomach again.

Bella laughed and ran her hand through my hair. I left my head there until I fell asleep. Everyone has that special someone and I've found mine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D  
Reviews are appreciated

M.


End file.
